


Summer drags

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Gen, Oneshot, Shukita - Freeform, Street Racing, Street Racing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Futaba's on a mission until she runs into people that seem to know her. Objection changed.





	Summer drags

**Author's Note:**

> A remix to the last Futaba street racing AU. Things happened a little differently in this AU

She was finally here. Futaba tucked her hands into her shorts before she gave a soft laugh. The entire place was just… the atmosphere. The people and the cars. She felt as though she was surrounded by so many things at once. Various styles and cars. She had worked damn hard to get here and she was not going to run home now.

She had spent days and weeks home crying. The person she loved like family; she had messed up. fucked up and the man she loved like a brother had gone to jail for her. Her mother, his parents tried to console her but it was her fault and no one else’s.

She had grown up looking up to him. Running after him, sitting on the stairs that connected to their apartments talking so they wouldn’t interfere with their parents sleeping.

She had messed up, her bad but a few years had passed and she was going to get him back. One thing about this world, to do well and to get power you needed leverage. ‘You’re smart Futaba.’ He used to tell her when he toyed with her. Ruffled her hair and teased her.

Futaba unzipped her jacket as she looked around again. Early in the morning and the yard was packed. Cars, people and everything else. The night came alive in this sort of thing. She had barely gotten her foot in the door back then when she was fifteen. This was something totally different.

Now to place the bets and show people what she was made of. She had grown up running after the best. She still had some ways to go but she was not afraid. Her love and her regret fuelled her. She had to fix what she had done.

“Go home Futaba. Your brother wouldn’t want you hanging around here.” The sound of her name made her jolt where she stood. Standing a little away from Futaba sitting on the hood of a red Mazda-8 a blonde watched her a smile on her lips. She was hot, Futaba swallowed when the woman hopped off the car and started towards her.

Every step she made with her red boots made Futaba want to back up. she had made the assumption that no one would know her. It was not as if she had made that big a splash back at fifteen. Her name had not even been known. She had stayed a newbie.

She eyed the woman’s black leather shorts, the keys she kept in her hand. The way she looked her over blue eyes locked on Futaba refusing to let her shift away.

“Who are you?” Futaba asked when the woman reached a foot away. “And what do you mean about my brother? You know Akira?”

“I’m his girlfriend.” She tossed one of her twin tails over her shoulder as she looked towards a half circle of cars. Others were scattered there. Futaba got a glimpse of two men watching her, another blonde but more dyed and the other more solemn looking. “I didn’t think he would have told his precious little sister that. Go home Futaba, your brother doesn’t want you out here.”

“Girlfriend?” She bit her lip as she looked over the woman. Akira was not ugly. She knew he pulled people with his looks and his attitude. He was charismatic. Not that this woman was out of his league. She was startling pretty. Sort of like Akira could be but better. “I don’t think so.” It was not that the woman was out of his league, she would have been impressed if he had pulled this woman but- “There was a guy. A boyfriend if anything.” She narrowed her eyes at the woman. “You’re lying. There was a guy back then.” She could remember Akira kissing someone tall with short hair. She had only gotten a glimpse once but… “You’re lying.”

“Oh?” The woman smiled before she looked over to where the men were. “Yusuke! Come and run your boyfriend’s little sister from here! Akira would cry if he knew we let Futaba out here.”

“Ann.” The other guy groaned and rubbed his hand over his flashy blonde hair. “Just make her leave don’t encourage her. You like her, don’t get caught up.”

“Ann?” Hadn’t she heard that name somehow before. “The Tollboth Queen?” Futaba stepped back before she stopped herself. “You were Akira’s friend.”

“Yup. I was with him just before he got held too.” She examined her nails before she shook her head at Futaba. “He would never approve of you being out here. Things are bigger than you know Futaba. Go home.”

“No. it wasn’t his fault and everything that happened since.” She bit her lip as she glared at the woman. “I know they took him out of the holding centre. Akira’s missing and I have no clue where he is! The only hint we have is-“

“Oh she’s just as troublesome and good as Akira said.” The blonde had come up behind her. “I saw your ride the other day. You like short races huh? Can’t find Akira like that.” At Futaba’s stare he sighed. “I’m Ryuji. The girl who is gassing up right now is Ann. Yusuke back there was your brother’s guy. He’s the one that recognized you on sight. The Porche that used to drop Akira home sometimes?” Ryuji jerked his thumb at the man toying with his ponytail. “His.”

“I’m not gassing her up but I do remember what she did.” Ann smiled. “She’s the one that blew the top of this whole thing. It’s not as if we’re not trying to do our own thing Ryuji.”

“That’s leader’s little sister.” Ryuji snapped. “Think with your brains Ann. Akira won’t like to come home and find his sister knee deep-“

“You think that man is going to let Akira go just like that?” Ann snapped right back. She slammed her hand to Ryuji’s chest. “You were there, you know how he is. He hates racers and he’ll drag Akira until he gets somewhere he can’t get out of.”

“Let’s retire somewhere we can be quiet about this.” Yusuke looked at her before he sighed. “Akira feared you would try something like this.” He looked upset. “But Akira would prefer us off the streets as well. I also want to save him.” Yusuke met her gaze. “But this is bigger than you know.”

X

“The cop who arrested your brother and is currently in charge of him? He’s the problem.” Ann sat back on the black Lamborghini without any troubles. “Thing is he wasn’t a bad guy until some stupid drivers put his stepdaughter and his husband in trouble. Then it just became hell for everyone. He changed divisions and everything. He’s not someone you want to fuck with.”

“He got Akira and sent him undercover. Akira isn’t even in the state. He hasn’t been for a good long while. He sent him up north first. Sent him to uncover some drug ring. Akira was in the mountains doing races for weeks before he had enough information to do a sting.”

“The cops been using Akira as a sort of police dog. He isn’t the only one. They get the ones like Akira, good at driving, good at winning and send them all over. There’s another guy there too but Akira doesn’t talk about him much. Akira has us. Least he did.” Ann said softly as she wrapped her hands around her stomach. “They let him keep one car from lockup and they impounded everything. Akira would never snitch so he didn’t give us up. he’s supposed to be working off his debt. Work off his time but-“

“Tohru doesn’t work like that. Scum is scum.” Ryuji said softly. “If Akira gets shot at or run off he won’t care. Thing is, it’s his family. I get that but the guy’s gone to the dark side and dragging racers off harshly. The higher ups lets him do what the hell he wants because he pulls numbers and money.”

“He won’t leave the division where he is now because he can control the racers like Akira.” Yusuke sat next to her and offered her a hot cocoa can from the vending machine. “It’s not often but from time to time he sends us updates about where he is. We can’t respond.”

“So what-“ Futaba felt her throat close up. He was so far away. “What can we do?”

“We’re here and right now he’s on the other side of the country.” Ryuji said softly. “He’s running a pretty big operation and we were thinking of springing him after it but a journey like that. It takes time and money. Our cars have heat on them. If we’re going to take him and run we have to be prepared and we need information.”

Futaba looked at Ann to find the woman already watching her. “You want me to hack in. you want me to monitor.”

“If you can.” Ann lapped her feet before she shrugged. “We would have managed it. We’ve been on these streets for a while. We’re good but nobody rides the streets like Akira. if he was still around he’d be king.”

“Yeah he would.” Futaba swallowed. “But he isn’t here. Yet.”

“We might not be able to come here.” Ryuji said softly. “You still have a chance to go home.”

“No.” She had cried, blamed herself. She had been searching for a hint or a clue. Now she had everything she needed. “I’m taking my brother back. I’ll find this Tohru. I’ll drive anywhere to get him back. With or without you.”

“Hear that Yusuke.” Ann laughed as she slid off the car. Futaba swallowed when the woman strode up to her before she tucked her keys in Futaba’s front jacket. “Show us what you’re made of. If you want to help us take down the rings and spring Akira. I need to see how you ride.”

“God damn it.” Ryuji groaned before he looked at Yusuke. “Akira’s going to kill us all now.”

“He should have asked for our help first instead of going off on his own like always.” Yusuke seemed resigned. “Besides, if we are here. She can’t get into too much danger. She’s Akira’s treasure.”

“Right, forgot you’re whipped.” Ryuji groaned. “Fine fine. Listen Futaba. This is real shit.” He reached into his studded pants for a card. “Come by the garage sometime this week after the race. I’ll fix you up with better wheels. For now show us what you got.” He looked amused. “I mean, you’re his little sister.”

X

She was not a crazy driver but still she had her ways. The gloves that Akira had left in his room were hers now. Futaba wrapped her fingers around the wheel as she watched the flag boys ahead.

Some people felt excited to the point of sweating when driving. She always felt a kind of calm. She knew the terrain. She had looked over the map. The car was knew. It smelt sweet as if the owner sat in there with sweets. There was always the scent of perfume. Ann had smelt the same way.

Futaba remembered the glint in Ann’s eyes and felt herself hiss lightly. Akira was out there. These people, his friends knew a lot about this sort of thing. Before she had not gotten that far in this world but with their help, their information she would see him again.

Their connection and their love for the freedom of the road. That would lead them to being able to connect again. Her eyes moved to the car ahead of her. Her heart was calm, she waited, counted down with the flag boys before she gunned the engine.

Driving was living. The roads loved you if you gave love to them. Futaba jerked to the side before she shot ahead of the cars ahead. This race was a gear shift game. All she had to do was eye the road and ride the shift. When her hand moved to the gearbox, it was like if someone else’s one was covering her own. She would get him back. No matter what it took.


End file.
